Promises
by SpaceRanger
Summary: Childhood promises can mean a lot, even when you've grown or in Danny's case, died...


**DISCLAIMER: **_All characters in this fic are not mine although I wish a certain someone was... The song in this fic is "The One" by the Backstreet Boys. Anyways, Witchblade is the property of TNT, Warner Bros, and the creators and producers of Witchblade the comic and Witchblade the TV show whoever that is care to enlighten me anyone? Hope you enjoy! Comments and complaints welcomed! :-)_

**Author's Note:**_ I know, I know, this is a crazy idea and this couple won't make any sense. But I don't know how this idea came up, it just did. I didn't see the movie and by the time I was finished with this fic, I found out that Danny was married. *grumbles* So instead of changing this fic around so that it'll fit the series I've decided to leave the fic as it is. Oh and just to let you know... in my world Danny Woo isn't married!!!!!!! Besides, I really do think Danny and Sara should have gotten together or something. Especially since they tend to flirt with each other a lot. Well Danny does anyways... Now, on with the fic..._

¡@ 

¡@ 

**Promises**   
By:SpaceRanger

¡@ 

¡@ 

He watched over his best friend, sleeping in her apartment wanting to make sure that she'll be okay. Danny couldn't believe this. He was planning to ask her something that had been on his mind since they started high school and... before the stake out at the theater. The problem was, he didn't have the nerve to tell her, fearing rejection.

_I'll be the one..._

_Now it's too late, I'm dead._ How ironic could this be. _Maybe it was a good thing I didn't tell her, that way she'll be able to find love without me._ He knew she had to move on no matter how much his heart cried out for her.

I guess you were lost when I met you 

Still there were tears in your eyes 

So out of trust and I knew 

No more mysteries and lies 

¡@ 

There you were, wild and free 

Reaching out like you needed me 

A helping hand to make it right 

I am holding you all through the night 

When she fell in love with Conchobar, he was glad that Sara was finally able to find love but he was saddened by it as well. He knew Conchobar was going to die soon and he couldn't tell her so, lest she be happy if only for a while, and won't accuse him of being jealous.

_But I am..._ He was ashamed to say it but he was jealous, no matter how he consoled himself on it. He looked down at his hands and clinched them even though he knew he couldn't feel them. Fate was cruel. To Sara, and to him...all for one man's greed, Irons. How he hated that beast...

He should have just let himself die, like Conchobar did...but he couldn't, he promised and he owed her that much. He didn't want to leave Sara alone with her dilemma and he knew he had to be there for her...to guide her through her use of the Witchblade. He had to teach her to trust and to understand.

I'll be the one 

Who will make all your sorrows undone 

I'll be the light 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run 

I'll be the one... 

¡@ 

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 

'Cause my faith is gone 

And I want to--take you from darkness to light 

Ever since he could remember he had loved to indulge himself in books, mostly action and ghost stories. _Who would have thought that I'd ended up living a life just like it._ He thought bitterly. No one could see him except Sara because he didn't want them to. He didn't trust them. All except Jake and Gabriel that is. He trusted them because he felt as if he'd known them before and knew they wouldn't do anything to harm Sara.

There you were, wild and free 

Reaching out like you needed me 

A helping hand to make it right 

I am holding you all through the night 

¡@ 

I'll be the one 

Who will make all your sorrows undone 

I'll be the light 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run 

I'll be the one... 

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright.... 

Sara had always been the popular and outspoken one, just like her dad. She was always straight forward with you and had a strong sense of justice. Danny, on the other hand, was a young boy always being picked on because he was different. Most of them would hoot and yell,

"Show me your kong-fa moves chines moy."

He always ignored them, hell, if they couldn't pronounce right why should he care. Not to mention he didn't know how to fight. Most of them taunted him when Sara wasn't there.

But then, he didn't know Sara then. She was so active in everything despite her young age. So it wasn't until he was 10 that he and Sara met. He was again getting harassed by the other boys in the cafeteria. He had just gotten his food and was about to sit under an inviting tree, but now he changed his mind. He wasn't going to eat where or even near those buffoons who thought his language was nothing more then a bunch of "heyawahays".

He moved toward the empty table in the open with the sun shining down on it and no shade. The table hot because it was metal but he bit his lip and said nothing. The boys continued to make those strange noises while he ignored them, eating his lunch. Suddenly he heard a yelp of pain and he looked up. To his amazement there was a little girl about his age, her fist clinched after the punch she had just thrown. He raised his eyebrows as she punched the leader again knocking him off the table.

"MOVE YOU BUNCH OF *#$&*#$(#&$(@!!!!" He never knew any kid who could swear like she did. She had the tough girl looked with the glare that sent shivers down his back as she stared the group of boys down.

"Be glad you de Cop's dauphter." The leader of the group growled rubbing his jaw. The girl glared at him again and ignored his comment as she growled,

"If you don't move in 10 seconds and leave that boy alone I'll come over and knock your teeth out before you can scream mommy."

"Whatever."

"10"

"We ain't scare of ya"

"8"

"Ya ain't gonna force us ta leave!"

"6"

"What are you gonna do call your daddy on us?"

"4" She was getting close to one and the group scrambled like bees were after them. Sara turned around with a proud and mischievous smirk as she picked up her lunch from another girl. "Thanks Rach." She was accompanied by two other boys as well. The shorter blond hair boy shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me Pez." Sara shrugged.

"Hey, I had to do something Jon." She put her lunch on the table the group of boys were occupying before they scrammed and walked toward him, extending her hand.

"I'm Sara Pezzini, you can either call me Sara or Pez." Danny smiled shyly as he took her hand and shook it.

"Daniel Woo, just call me Danny." 

"Come sit with us Danny." Danny shook his head.

"No I'll be fine here."

"You're going to get a sunburn like that."

"I'm too pale anyways." He retorted. Sara grinned.

"Coming?" Picking up his tray he grinned back, nodding as he replied,

"Sure..."

You need me, I need you 

We can share our dreams coming true 

I can show you what true love means 

Just take my hand, baby please... 

¡@ 

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run 

To make it alright 

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run (run) 

From there, they began to hang out with each other a lot and the other boys ceased to tease him. And even when he knew how to fight, Sara, being the daring one would always gang up on those who were beating up on someone younger, never asking for help unless she knew she was going to be out numbered. Because of her tough streak they nicknamed her "Lady Justices" although the name didn't stick. And no matter what, she was always there, dragging them to do something, be it helping at a nursing home or going out for ice cream. He always wondered if there was something behind the tough girl attitude she always had.

He found out, in the weirdest way. He had gone out because he had came down with a cold and wasn't allowed to leave the house, but now that he was better he had an urging to just get out of the house. He decided to stop by Sara's house because he wanted company and because he had heard that her father was murdered. To cheer her up, he decided to treated her to the movies of which Sara agreed with eagerness. After the movie he treated her to some ice cream.

"Are you sure Danny? I mean you just got over a cold!"

"Oh come on Sara! I hadn't had any ice cream for a month!" Danny complained as he held out her ice cream for her to take. "You just want another one don't you?"

It was said in good humor but suddenly tears were in her eyes and she spun away from him. Alarmed and confused, Danny didn't know what to do for he had never seen anyone cry. Putting their ice cream on the table he hugged her awkwardly in attempts to calm her. He could feel her body shaking with sobs even though no sound came out, just tears. It was at that moment he began to understand her and the pain she felt.

I'll be the one 

Who will make all your sorrows undone 

I'll be the light 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run 

I'll be the one... 

She finally stopped crying but didn't let go of him. "Promise that you'll never leave me Daniel Woo." He knew she was serious when she called him by his full name and he nodded.

"I promise Sara." She seemed to be satisfied by his answer let go of him. Then she made a face going back to the tough girl personality he knew.

"What a waste of ice cream." Danny only picked up his melted ice cream and drank it. Sara stared at him with an exasperated look.

"Are you crazy?!" Danny quirked an eyebrow at her as he continued to drink his ice cream

"What's wrong Pez?"

"What's wrong?! You're suppose to *eat* the ice cream not *drink* it!"

"I happen to like my ice cream like this." Sara snorted.

"Yeah, if you expect me to believe that I have land in California I can sell you." Danny straightened his face and asked as if interested,

"Do you?"

"Of course I don't it's just a--" Sara caught on to him then and punched his arm. Danny only laughed at her. "You and your stupid jokes."

That was why he was still here, he promised her that he won't leave her and he won't. But he wasn't here just because of his promise. He was also there because he loves her.

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run 

To make it alright 

I'll be the light 

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run 

To make it all right 

"I love you Sara." Danny whispered to her sleeping form as he held her hand. "And I promise that I'll never leave you."

_I'll be the one_

To hold you 

And make sure that you'll be alright~~~~~~~~ 

I'll be the one....... 


End file.
